


Friday

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [19]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo asks Sasha to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 Song - At the Beginning - Anastasia

Enzo hadn’t thought he’d ever be put into a segment like this; but it’s something he’ll put his all into. When it began, he thought it would be as simple as one and done. But there was something that happened. They were supposed to flirt for the segment, but Enzo felt something different. It was more than just acting for the show. Now he has to wonder if Sasha felt it too.

Enzo stops outside of the hotel room door and takes a deep breath before he knocks on the dark wood. He’s nervous. Why is he nervous? When was the last time he was? He has a quick thought of running when the door opens.

“Enzo,” Sasha says with a bright smile. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Enzo says. He clears his throat and shoves his hands in his pockets. “I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“Of course not. I was just watching some TV. Is everything okay?”

Enzo nods. “Yeah.” He shrugs. “I just… wanted to umm…”

Sasha watches him. “Enzo…”

“Would you like that have dinner with me?”

Sasha smiles wider again. “I’d love to.”

“Great.” He backs away. “I’ll um… Friday?”

“Friday is good.”

“Great, I’ll let you know more details when I have them.”

“Sounds good.”

Enzo gives Sasha a small wave. “Goodnight, Sasha.”


End file.
